


Not All Prophecies Are Imperative To Saving The World

by mm8



Series: MMoM [39]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Visions, ianto gets visions you know kind of like cordy does in angel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets a vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Prophecies Are Imperative To Saving The World

Since Owen had performed experimental surgery on his brain, Ianto's visions of the future weren't so bad. They didn't give him migraines or keep him bedridden. Now there was a tingling sensation that lasted a few seconds. Life could be somewhat normal.

His current vision had come on as he was making the morning coffee.

He and Jack were in the archives, facing each other, completely nude, and masturbating in front of another. By the looks of the clothes in the corner this would happen today…

Abruptly the vision was gone and Ianto felt the tingling.

He smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See any errors? Just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
